i got my baby back
by The 13th Shadow
Summary: Knuckles writes a song about his undying love for his daughter, but with every new day inspiration flows like water
1. Inspiration

Sonic the hedgehog  
  
chapter 1  
  
this is my first songfic its mostly eminem  
  
Knuckles woke up in the middle of the night he saw that Rouge was still asleep he quietly walked thru the hallways to his 2 year old daughters room he stared at her with loving eyes then some thoughts came to his mind then he went to his desk then began to write  
  
yo, I cant sing good I feel like singin I wanna fuckin sing cuz im happy yea im happy I got my baby back yo check it out. some days I sit starin out the window, wacthin this world pass me by. some times I think theres nothing to live for, I almost break down and cry. sometimes I think im crazy, IM CRAZY O SO CRAZY, WHY AM I HERE AM I JUST WASTIN MY TIME!!!! but then I see my baby SUDDENLY IM NOT CRAZY , it all makes sense when I look into her eyes oh no!  
  
sometimes it feels like the worlds on my shoulders every ones leaning on me cause sometimes it feels like the worlds almost over but then she comes back to me!!!!!  
  
Knuckles wrote then came up with writers block "oh well something will turn up". he turned of the light then crept back to bed. "I should keep the music away from Gierin and Rouge" thought Knuckles " I mean me writing music that would be embarrassing" Knuckles then back got up and stuffed the sheet of music that he wrote inside one of his martial arts books. "that should keep it safe until tomorrow." then he went back to bed then drifted of tho sleep.  
  
I will update so keep your pants on. (especially you guys cause I aint gay)  
  
P.S READ AND REVIEW MY DAMN STAR FOX STORY 


	2. Finding Rouge

Chapter 2  
  
sorry for the delay im just getting off of school and I have been busy( coughHulkcough)  
  
Knuckles woke up about 9:00, "aw man I slept in damn it" he thought, he got up and checked his martial arts book to see if his sheet of music was still there "I hope it is still there" he said with a worried look on his face he opened the book and amazingly it was still there. "phew" he placed the music back into his book then stashed it away. "I would have thought that Rouge would have gone thru my stuff again." he erased that thought and put on his shoes and adjusted his dreadlocks.  
  
he then walked down stairs to the living room "its quiet too quiet " knux thought just then Gierin rushed up I his face roaring at him "Gierin what are you doing?" knuckles asked with a bored look on his face " dang you heard me didn't you" she replied "pretty much, you need to work on your ninjitsu" "but I scared mum before she left" she said in a unhappy tone " wait you said that your mom left" "uh huh, she said she was going to uh, oh yea to get her head together" she answered " that's all she said?" he asked "yup" Knuckles thought for a moment where would Rouge go to get her head together, what was the one thing she would want to be around most besides her daughter. "I know where she is, Gierin come with me" they flew off with knuckles leading the way (my baby girl keeps getting older, I watch her grow up with pride People make jokes cause they don't understand me , they just don't see my real side I act like shit don't phase me INSIDE IT DRIVES ME CRAZY , My insecurities could eat me alive! but then I see my baby, SUDDENLY IM NOT CRAZY it all makes sense when I look into her eyes oh know! ) repeat chorus one  
  
well, im sorry if that was too short but here is a note please review this story or it will be my last. chapter 3 gets kind of sad though 


	3. Shock and Anger

Chapter 3  
  
the lyrics here I split in two so they would fit in the proper places  
  
Knuckles flew with Gierin to Mystic mines the very place Rouge was born and where she fell in love with jewels, gems and other precious things. they landed outside of the entrance " daddy, I don't like it here" Gierin said "its ok just hide on the walls like you did earlier ok" Knux said "ok"  
  
(pt.1: Man, if I could sing, id keep singing this song to my daughter  
  
If I could hit the notes, Id blow some thing as long as my father  
  
to show her how I feel about , how proud I am that I got her  
  
God, im a daddy I'm so glad that her mom didn't (want her)  
  
now you probably got this picture from my public persona  
  
that I used to be a pistol-packin, drug addict who bagged on his momma  
  
but I want to take this time out to be perfectly honest  
  
cause there s a lot of shit I keep bottled that hurts deep inside of my soul  
  
and just know that I get colder the older I grow  
  
this boulder on my shoulder gets heavy and harder to hold  
  
and this load is like the weight and I think my neck is breakin should I give or try to like to these expectations?)  
  
Knux was getting worried the further down they went , just then Knux smelled another scent it was another bat "she had better not be." Knux thought with rage ,then there was a light and some slight moaning " Gierin, I need you to stay here if some thing happens run " ok daddy" she replied. he continued towards the light then when he got INTO the light he saw the most shocking thing of his life .  
  
there was Rouge kissing another bat he just stood there in shock  
  
Rouge looked up and saw Knux mouth agape and eyes wide open  
  
" uh oh" she said in a mouse voice  
  
well that's it for part one, part 2 will make some of you unhappy 


	4. Shock and Anger Part II

Chapter 4  
  
(here is part two)  
  
The brown bat looked up, "who the hell is that" he asked "oh, that's my husband" Rouge replied  
  
"your husband is an echidna? I cant wait to see the kids" he laughed. Knuckles was getting angry  
  
"no one talks about my daughter and gets away alive" the bat stood up "you wanna fight with me?!" he asked with an attitude "bring it on perv, bring it on" the bat charged at Knuckles landing a hard punch to his left cheek but he shook it off "c'mon you can do better than that " Knux said teasingly  
  
the bat charged again but this time Knux landed a punch into his stomach he spat up blood " you'll pay for that growl the bat clipped knux grabbed his leg spun him around the room and flung him into a wall. "ok that's it pal" Knux eyes turned into red slits he charged at the bat . Knux performed a 3 piece combo to the head, a nut cracker (Johnny cage from MK) then a back breaker then cracked his neck. Knux drooped the bat, blood leaked out of his mouth. "Knuckles why did you do that?" Rouge asked Knux didn't answer  
  
he walked up to Rouge and put her in sleeper hold (the one were you grasp the persons neck) he fell to the ground "sweet dreams bitch" he whispered he picked up Rouge and walked out of the mine Gierin was waiting at the entrance "daddy you found mommy . but what happened?" "you really don't want to know "  
  
they flew back home  
  
a few hours later  
  
Rouge woke up on her bed but her room looked different all of knuckles stuff had been cleared out  
  
she went to Gierin's and her stuff was gone too. the only thing left was a note on the mantle it said  
  
Dear Rouge ,  
  
I know you went to the cave to cheat on me I aint stupid I didn't want to live with someone who didn't care about MY daughter  
  
so I moved to the other side of the island with Gierin  
  
Knuckles Rouge stared at the letter with shock she sobbed silently "I hate you " she thought  
  
( now look, I love my daughter more than life in itself but I got a wife that's determined to make my life a living hell but I handle it well , given the circumstances im dealt so many chances, man, its too bad coulda had some one else but the years that I have wasted is nothing compared to the tears that ive tasted so heres what im facein- 3 fellonies,6years of probation  
  
I've went to jail for this woman, I've to bat for this woman  
  
I've taken bats to peoples backs, bent over backwards for this woman!  
  
man, I should have seen t coming what'd I stick my p@#$$ up in  
  
would have ripped the pre-nup if I'da seen where she was fuckin  
  
but fuck it its over there's no reason to cry no more  
  
I got my baby, baby, the only lady I adore Gierin  
  
so sayonara, try tomorrow , nice to know ya  
  
our baby's come back to the arms of her rightful owner  
  
and suddenly it feels like my shoulder blades have just shifted  
  
it's like the greatest gift you could get, the weight has been lifted (chorus 2) now it don't feel like the worlds on my shoulders everyone's leaning on me cause my baby knows that her daddy's a soldier nothing can take her from me  
  
wooo! I told you that cant sing good oh well I tried 


	5. Epilougue

Epilougue  
  
warning very short  
  
Knux walked to the other side of the island with Gierin in one arm and their stuff in the other  
  
"Gierin, remember when I said , If you ever need anything daddy would be right there ? he asked "uh huh" she said sheepishly " well, guess what? daddy's here and I aint going nowhere baby  
  
I love you" Knux kissed her on the cheek  
  
well that's it Im sorry if I hurt any of you but here is the answer to s Yramesor's question that was NOT Buvuu's father, that was some random person 


End file.
